


New T-Shirt

by rcfrenchhorn33



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcfrenchhorn33/pseuds/rcfrenchhorn33
Summary: Jaime wears his new shirt around the apartment in the hopes that Brienne will finally see what's been there all along





	New T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope you like it!

“Jaime, what’s with the shirt?” Brienne asked, looking up from her laptop to her best friend.

“What do you mean?” he replied, switching his confused gaze from her to his shirt. He had just entered the living room of their shared apartment from his bedroom, wearing his new t-shirt, to find Brienne sitting on the couch working. If I can’t show the wench that I want her through conventional means, hopefully this will do, Jaime thought, still waiting for Brienne’s response.

“When did you get that shirt and why are you wearing it?” she asked in response.

“I got it yesterday, wench. Does the number of questions mean that you like it or that you love it?”

“Jaime, stop calling me wench. And I’m just confused by the shirt. And why you would wear it.”

“I thought it was funny and that you’d like it, Brienne.”

“What made you think that I’d like a shirt that says ‘Warning, if you touch my beard I’ll touch your butt’?”

“Well, you love challenges. I mean, you are friends with me and that’s quite a challenge.”

“Jaime, don’t talk about yourself that way,” she responded, finally moving from her space on the couch to where Jaime stood, grabbing his stump in her hand.

“I was just joking around, Bri,” he stated, placing his hand on her cheek and running his thumb along her cheekbone. 

“I don’t like when you joke around like that,” she leaned into his hand and began massaging his stump without thinking. “You’re a wonderful man and an incredible friend. Even if you do wear stupid shirts.”

“I knew you’d love it. I bought it with you in mind.”

“Jaime, I-” she began, that quizzical local returning to her face even as he tried to brush them away with his thumb.

“You should test it out,” he interrupted, removing his hand from her face and placing it behind her back, pulling her close, but still giving her the space to run away if she wanted, and he knew she did.

But she surprised him and stayed in his arms. And then she shocked him. Her hand hovered between them for a few seconds before she moved it to his face, touching his beard hesitantly. His eyes moved from her hand to her eyes, seeing a mixture of fear, shock, and a small amount of desire, while her face paled dramatically. It was the last of these that provided him with the courage he needed to move his hand slowly down her back until he reached the top of her butt. Neither of them breathed for several seconds, until she strengthened her grip on his face, and he moved his hand lower and squeezed her cheek in his hand. At that, both stuttered out a breath simultaneously. 

“Brienne,” he whispered, pulling her further into him with their hands never moving. When she moved her other hand from his stump to match the other on his beard, he reached his stump around the other side of her body, bringing her completely to him, until their bodies met and he could place his stump on her other cheek. 

“Jaime,” she whispered in return, the fear and shock leaving her eyes, replaced with longing and hope. “Why did you get this shirt?”

“Because nothing else was working. You’ve been ignoring my advances for months now. I didn’t know what else to do. I’ve been prancing around the apartment shirtless, flirting with you like mad, and inviting you to dinner and to my bed every night, but nothing. This shirt was a last attempt, the workings of a desperate man.”

“What are you saying?”

“That I’m so desperately, madly in love with you that I’ve lost all reason.” At these words, she began to blush a violent shade of red and looked at him as though she was finally seeing clearly.

“Oh, Jaime,” she whispered before moving her hands from his beard to the back of his head, pulling his face towards hers and kissing him with all of the pent-up passion of the past year, since the moment she realized she loved him. He returned it with equal force, and they only stopped minutes later due to lack of oxygen. After several deep breaths, she looked back into his eyes and said the only words that made sense in that moment, “I love you too.”

With that, he grabbed hold of her hand and led her to his bedroom and the start of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this shirt: https://www.amazon.com/Warning-Touch-Beard-Your-T-Shirt/dp/B018ABEN8K


End file.
